1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus, a wireless communication system, a wireless communication method, and a computer-readable recording medium, which set connection setting information required for a connection to a relay apparatus such as an access point.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various methods have been proposed which simplify a user's setting work for establishing a wireless communication connection between apparatuses having wireless connection functions. For example, JP-A-2011-35760 (for example, FIG. 4, FIG. 5, and the like) discloses a network apparatus that receives a signal indicating which method is available among a plurality of wireless connection setting methods, from an access point, and performs setting of a connection to the access point by using the connection setting method which is selected in response to the received signal. The network apparatus employs a push button type connection setting method capable of setting a communication connection to an access point if a predetermined button is pressed down, and a wizard type connection setting method which presents a connection setting procedure to a user through a dialogue prompts for each step, using a user interface.
Even if a user performs a wireless connection according to a wireless LAN simple connection setting method with either the push button type connection setting method or the wizard type connection setting method, it is determined whether the wireless connection according to the wireless LAN simple connection setting method is successful in response to the completion of the wireless connection. If the connection is determined to be successful, specific information indicating that the wireless connection is made using the wireless LAN simple connection setting method is stored in a storage unit. In contrast, if the connection is determined not to be successful, a message indicating that the connection fails is displayed.
However, in an environment in which there is a wireless setting-completed apparatus in which connection setting information of a relay apparatus such as an access point is already set, in a case where a wireless connection between a wireless communication apparatus for which wireless setting is not completed and the wireless setting-completed apparatus is performed through the relay apparatus, it is necessary to input and set the connection setting information about the relay apparatus, in the wireless communication apparatus. At this time, the user inputs, for example, network identification information such as an SSID and a password. However, in a case where at least one of the network identification information and the password is incorrect due to an input operation error made by the user, the wireless connection to the relay apparatus fails. However, in the network apparatus described in JP-A-2011-35760, in a case where a wireless connection to the relay apparatus such as an access point fails, there is no remedy. Therefore, in a case where the wireless connection to the relay apparatus fails due to some cause such as an input operation of incorrect connection setting information, if the user does not know the cause of the wireless connection failure of the wireless communication apparatus to the relay apparatus, this finally causes a problem that the wireless communication apparatus can no longer be connected to the relay apparatus.